Circus
by ForbiddenOne14
Summary: "We have no choice! We have to leave!" He shouted as he dragged her along. The smell of blood was in the air made her sick. Death all this death. Her eyes harden. Yes she would leave now... If only for him. But she would come back... To kill them... to kill him. She smiled as a part of her broke. Yes she would kill them all.


_**Elyria Chronicles**_

_**Book One: Circus**_

Chapter One: No choice

The sky darkened as screams of pain and sorrow were heard throughout the land. "Fight to your last breath, we must protect the Kingdom at all cost!" The king shouted as he parted a sword thrust and stabbed an enemy in the chess. He had raven black hair and red eyes with hints of white. He had bronze armor on and his sword was bloody in his hands. "You're Majesty! We can't hold out much longer, the black bloods have broken through most of our defenses!" A soldier yelled as he was hit with an arrow aimed at the skull. He fell to the floor eyes widen. "KAMBO," The king yelled in sorrow. "I fear this will soon be the end… I must see my queen." The king said strongly. He raised his sword in the air as it glowed. "FOR ELYRIA, FOR THE IRIS," He shouted. Other soldiers followed suit and shouted with their weapons in the air. They charged killing everything in their way as the king disappeared to say goodbye to his queen.

The diamond shaped castle glowed divinely even as its people fought a losing war outside its crystal walls. Swiftly the king made his way toward the master room, all was quiet. Before he could blink a sword was near his throat. "Who are you? What's the password?" A voice asked in the darkness. "I am King Gale of Elyria. The password is Tayrn." He said. Slowly the figure stepped through the darkness. Gray hair and hazel eyes a sad expression, his name, John Utonium. He smiled weakly but it never met his eyes. "Take me to my wife." Gale said emotionless. John nodded his head and they walked quickly.

They stopped upon a blank wall, and the king put his hand to it forming a door. Instantly screams were heard from the other side. Gale practically ripped the door from its hinges and dashed in. "Valona!" He shouted wildly. Suddenly an arrow was shot missing his head by inches. "State your business here, Gale." The voice was stone hard but you could still hear famine hints in it. Gale's eyes flashed. "I am king Gale of Elyria!" He growled. "And you will address me as such, Tayrn!" The female rolled her hazel eyes. "_You are not my King! Nor shall I address you!_" She hissed her burgundy hair flaring. Gale was about to resort when John interrupted. "Enough of your petty swales, I believe you have someone to see Gale?" He asked gesturing to a crystal and sliver coffin in the middle of the porcelain room. Gale nodded as he glared at Tayrn and walked to the coffin. Inside the clear coffin was a beautiful lady. Her hair was golden like the sun, yet stars shown so brightly weaving through it. Her skin was pale yet you could tell it was soft.

Her eyes were closed showing perfect lashes. Over all she had the body of a goddess. "My dear Amoretti… I will join you soon please wait for me." Gale said sadly as he touched the coffin. "Where are my children?" He asked solemnly not looking away from his dead wife. "In their cribs… You wish to see them?" Tayrn asked no hint of emotion in her voice. Gale tor his eyes away from the coffin and looked at her. "Yes" he answered. Tayrn walked toward him and put her hand on the coffin. "Guardian Tayrn commands! Revile the heirs to me!" She shouted. John followed suit as, the floor below the coffin began to rumble and glow. "What sort of witchcraft is this!?" Gale all but yelled. Tayrn growled while John paled. "This you're_ majesty _is the queen's magic!_ What you call __witchcraft__ I call __Fay__!"_ She spat out majesty hatefully.

Gale's eyes flashed and he growled at her. "This witchcraft is hardly any pleasing of the forest!" Tayrn was about to resort when John interrupted his eyes flashing. "Enough! Our people are dying; our home is being destroyed and you two have the nerve to swale like petty children?" He glared at them. "Gale, her highest made this with the last of her magic to protect her children! The fact that you would even accuse her of being a witch makes me want to slit your throat right here and now." Gale was quite he knew that john could make a promise out of his threat. John was about to say something to Tayrn when the floor rumbled. "We're here." Tayrn stated hiding her eyes in between her hair. Gale tried to hide his surprise when he saw the beautiful nursery.

All throughout the room were gem stones and crystals. There were five cribs in all and in four of them babies were sleeping. Only one wailed and breathed like it was in pain. Gale looked over each crib and smiled. His girls, his baby girls were safe and sound. He reached the last cribbed and gashed. The baby that was wailing was a sickly green. Its eyes dim and its heart beat slowly. He cradled the baby willing it to hush and sleep but it would not. Still holding the baby in his arms he looked at Tayrn his eyes pleading. 'Save my child' without a word Tayrn took the child from him.

"I will try my best." She said softly her voice had no malice only an understanding of a father wanting to safe his child. "Flower gleam and glow, Let your power shine make the clock reverse bring back what once was mine. Heal what has been hurt change the fates design. Save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine; what once was mine." Gale as well as John was shocked. Tayrn voice was soft and sweet as it carried throughout the nursery. The babies began to glow and it took all Tayrn had to not collapse on the floor in pain.

The light died and in its place a beautiful pea shaped sphere. It was a breath taking verity of colors and it glowed majesty. Ever so slowly it lowered its self near the baby's forehead before inserting its self into her skull. The baby let out an unearthly scream before it fell into deep slumber. Gale quickly took the baby from Tayrn's arms before she collapsed to the ground breathing heavily. "S-she is safe. But I don't know how that sphere appeared. T-that was not supposed to happen." She was trembling and John had to help her up. "What's done is done. We can't change it, all that matters is that she is alive." Gale stated putting the baby back into her crib. He looked at John somely. "You have to go." He stated pulling out his sword. "Both of you have to leave through the teloporter with my children…" Tayrn's eyes widden as she let go of John.

"You can't be serious Gale!" She shouted but was silent quickly when Gale pointed the sword at her. "You have no choice! I will stay and fight here, for my kingdom! But you and John will go and save my line, so that one day they can reclaim their throne!" His voice held no argument and Tayrn bursted into tears as she did something she never had done before; She huged him. "Be safe Gale…" She said as she cried into his ammor. "You are a Great King…" she murrmered stepping away. John looked at Gale and nodded his head. "I promise I will keep them safe." Gale nodded and slammed his sword into the ground. Slowly a teloporter arose from the ground. It was made out of stone with strange markings caved on it and it glowed dully. "King Gale commands… Save my heirs bring them to a world where they can live in peace until it is time for them to return!" The babies glowed dully. "Send their guards to protect them and lead them to their journey."

John and Tayrn glowed dully as well. Gale stepped away from the nursery and toward the exit. His face full of sorrow as he heard a cannon shot. The castle shook at the impact. "Good-bye my friends… Good-bye my Brother…" Gale said as he pointed the sword toward his chest. John only had time to scream his name as they disappeared. "GALE!"


End file.
